i'll make you scream
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: pitch pulls out all the stops to make one girl scream,re-posted it cause i had to fix some things


"Every night! Every fucking night!" He shouted as he paced back and forth. " How could she not feel fear? I know everyone's deepest fears but not hers!"  
" What am i doing wrong!?" Pitch Black the night mare king threw his hands up in the air then sat down on the ground of the main chamber of his lair. For nights now he has been trying to make this one girl wake up screaming. He had tried every thing he knew all of his tricks. sure she'd wake up with a start and panting, but she never screamed, all those different fears and nightmares just weren't enough. Some of them she even enjoyed. Pitch had to find out her true fear but how? He sat there and thought and thought and thought. Till finally he got it! He jumped to his feet! " It's all so simple !" He yelled out.  
"I'll just follow her, she'd have to show some sign of her fear sooner or later." With that Pitch moved through the shadows till he came to her room. She was no where to be seen. So he took a look around. It was a small room decorated with dolphins and ocean stuff. But she made it in a way that it didn't look at all childish. He jumped back in the shadows as soon as he heard the doorknob turn. In she stepped. 5f'2, Slim but not to slim, Short hair that shone blue when the light hit it, a cute round face that made her look younger than what she was. Full lips and bright blue eyes. Pitch had very keen eyes being able to see in the dark and all but he had never seen her really in the daylight. All in all she was rather cute. He watched as she grabbed her purse and followed her out the door. During the day Pitch found out some things that she liked and disliked but still no fears. And Pitch was getting rather bord. That was untill he did some eavesdropping on her and some friends she bumped into. and what caught his attention the most was what her friends had said." Oh don't go asking her stuff like that. she still a virgin." "What?" " Yah she's scared of being with a guy. Something to do with her past." Pitch cold not believe what he had just heard.  
Someone her age still a virgin. He looked at said girl and her body told him everything he need to know. She blushed, eyes wide,and she was picking her figures a bit.(Yep just the thought made her uneasy, So my dear that your fear is it.) " Oh I'm so going to enjoy this." He said as he went back to his lair to prepare for to night.  
That night when everyone was dead asleep and Pitch had fished all his rounds (saving the best for last) He creeped through the shadows into her walked up to the bed and looked down at her. There she laid a sleep with a smile. Pitch looked at her dream sand then mixed it with his.  
The result was a bitter sweet dream Of her and him self. He watched her as she moaned and gasped. Then she bolted awake panting " what the hell?" She got Up out of bed and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her hot face. Pitch stood there with a smirk." Now for part two." He said slipping back in the shadow and came up under her bad and waited. She came back in the room and went over to change her wet underwear thanks to that wired dream. But before she pulled a new one out of her dresser a noise had caught her attention. She walked over to her bed and bent down looking under it. At frist it was just nothing but then two glowing eyes appeared.  
She jumped back on to her rear and tried to scut away. But a dark hand reached out and grabbed her ankle pulling her closer. She kicked at the hand but the grip was to strung.  
She froze at her attempts to get free when a dark chuckle filled the air. " My , my are we scared?" She looked to her bed to see a man with pale gay skin in all black craw up from under her bed. once again she tried to get away but with one tug she was pulled almost under him. He let go of her ankle and crawled up her body.  
Pitch couldn't help but chuckle again her face locked in fear. He stared deep into her eyes." W..., What do you want?" She whispered, Pitch es smile grew when he robed him self ageist her saying "You!"the shock and fear that flooded her face was just to much. so he went on. " So my dear i hear you still a virgin." With that she had found some courage and swung a fist at Pitch.  
He dodged it easily and using his shadows bound her hands above her head. He sat up and looked at her and in a deep husky voice " I'm gonna make you scream!" he swooped down and kissed her. She tried to fight but he was just to strong. His hands roomed her body, his tong licking then him sucking on her neck. he moved one hand down then up her night gown. And smiled. " Whats this no panties?"  
She blushed she hadn't got to put on clean ones ( Oh god ) she thought. Pitch's hand slid from her thigh to her womanhood. She whimpered and squirmed rubbing ageist him. He hissed.( I only want to scare her don't go over board just make her scream) His mind yelled over and over but the now need of his body hundreds of years of neglect made it to hard for him to stop. He slid his figure in her moving in and out then added another and one more. By now she was getting hot and bucked up ageist him. His smile widened as he looked at her. A flushed face, lusted over eyes, mouth opened panting. as well as trying to fight it. which made him chuckle again leaning down to her ear he whisper." Come now don't fight it,I know you want it." And licked her ear which made her let out a moan. Pitch went faster and faster he brought almost to the edge then stopped and pulled out his figures. She was both happy and disappointed that he had stopped and tried to regain her thoughts. Pitch sat up and took off his robe. The way he sat over gave her a good view of his body. A though he was lean, he was caught her staring and her blush deepened. using his sand he formed a knife. And fear took over her pleasure. Just reaction he wanted.  
He brought the knife down quickly and she let out a small scream thinking he was going to stab her. Her eyes squeezed shut waiting. But when she opened her eyes he sat there lumen over her staring off into space. His mind screamed at him to stop, that he got what he wanted. ( what am i doing?) He looked down at her. His body egging him on." I can't...I can't" He whispered. " All i wanted to do was scare her I'm the boogeyman.."  
At this point he had moved off her and she sat wasn't him, he would never take a woman ageist her will. "I'm sorry, I just haven't done anything like this for so long., I didn't mean to take it this far." He went to move but stopped when she placed a hand on him. He looked to her. She was blushing like mad and panting rubbing her thighs together. " Please, Please don't stop." This caught him so off guard. He didn't know what to think.  
" are you sure, after what i just" "YES!" His mind raced what would happen if he finished what he started. He looked at her again." man in the moon be damned!" And his body won. He Picked her up and put her on the bed, once again hovering over her. He stared kissing her all over her neck and face. Leaving a searing one on her lips. Licking and nibbling her bottom lip for entrance. She did and in went his tong. his hands made there way back down her nightgown and lifted it up till it was over her head and tossed to the floor followed by his pants. He licked and kissed from her neck down to her womanhood but stopped right above making cereals at her belly button. he smiled up evilly at her then dove in tasting every inch of her. She arched her back letting out gasps and moans as not only he but his shadows did their work. untill she came and came hard! Pitch crawled back up her and passion himself at her entrance.  
Touching his forehead with hers, Silvery gold eyes looked into Blue ones " Ready?" She nodded. He went to push in " Wait!" He looked up at her ( oh god please don't let her back out now i can't) " What's your name?" He smiled and whispered "Pitch, and may i have ours?" " N,Nixie" He kissed her on the lips and slowly pushed in. Stopping so she could adjust. He broke her barrier and she let out a scream with a few tears. he stopped feeling some what bad for doing it. But once again his body won over with trusted in slowly and soon all the pain turned to pleasure. Soon she had her hands digging at his back and her legs raped around his waist. She begged him to go faster and he did. She was so tight and he was in bliss.( God how long has it been over three hundred years since i felt the tough of a woman, feels so good) he thought as he watched her throw her head back and scream his name as she came. he grunted her name as he to came shortly after.  
The laid there in each others arms patting coming down from their high. Pitch stayed with her till she fell back to sleep. He dressed and left. But before he did he promised He'd be back. and Left her a little gift. Proof of their night, a small vial filed with black sand on a silver chain and a letter that read :

HEAR IS A LITTLE GIFT IF YOU EVER DOUGHT THIS NIGHT HAPPEN.

P.S. TOLD I'D MAKE YOU SCREAM

THE BOOGIEMAN

As he walked down the street the moon shone down on him. He looked up the moon had an almost dis appointed look to . Pitch just smiled and gave the man in the moon the middle figure. And walked off happier than he's ever been.


End file.
